Promise of Summer
by xunxspeakablex
Summary: He promised her that he would always be there for him. Now it was her turn to be there for him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Characters. Only the Plot!

* * *

Chapter One

_Flashback: 10 years ago_

**Normal POV**

Looking out the windows of the airport, a little girl gave a deep sigh before turning to her father. "Daddy, can't we leave now to go to Penguin Park?" she asked, innocently. Six year old Sakura Kinomoto batted her eyelashes and put on an extra smile to perhaps pursue her father into bringing her to Penguin Park instead of waiting for 'an important friend' of her fathers to come from Hong Kong. Fujitaka Kinomoto shook his head no to her but gave her a warm smile. "When daddy's important friend comes we can." was his only reply. Moments later a call over the intercom was made. "Flight 322 from Hong Kong has arrived." it had stated. Getting of his seat, Fujitaka took Sakura's hand and made his ways towards the flight entrance.

Getting off the plane was Company Founder/Executive and Leader of the Li Clan, Yamoto Li, and his only son Syaoran made their way to greet his new Business Partner, Fujitaka Kinomoto. While making their way towards them Syaoran walked behind his father not really wanting to be here in the first place. As both Business Leaders shook each other's hand, Sakura was curious to see who the person behind her father's important friend was. She gave the boy with brown hair and amber eyes a quick smile behind tugging on her father's hand asking, "Daddy who's that boy behind your important friend?"

From that question both men laughed only to have Yamoto introduce his son. "Fujitaka, this is my son. Syaoran, why don't you greet and introduce yourself to Kinomoto-san?" he insisted as he gently pushed his son forward. As it if was on cue, Syaoran gave a bow and small greeting. "Hello Kinomoto-san, it's an honor to be here. My name is Li Syaoran." he had said with a quiet voice before returning to his father's side. Sakura not afraid of meeting someone new stepped up and stuck her hand out in front of him. "Hiya!" she started with a big smile. "I'm Kinotmoto Sakura, but you can just call me Sakura if I can call you Syaoran!" she exclaimed happily. Slowly, Syaoran shook her hand and gave a quick nod.

Once both parties greeted each other, they made their way towards Sakura's home. While both father's went in the office to settle on the business merges, asked her father and his father's permission to go to Penguin Park since it was just a short walk away.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Daddy, you said after we picked up your important friend we could go to Penguin Park!" I started to whine. He did say that we could go after we picked up his friend and now that we're home I don't think we'd ever get to go. "All right Sakura, you can go." I heard him say, "Why don't you bring Syaoran along and show him around. After all he is going to stay here for a while and you can be his friend." he added.

Oh right, his friend's son. I almost forgot all about him since he was so quiet until I turned my head to realize he was sitting on the couch. Since Touya was over at Yukito's house for the weekend the house had been quiet but I'm not complaining since he usually calls me a kaijuu and teases me whenever we're in front of guest. Sighing, I went up to the boy to ask him if he wanted to go but my daddy said to bring him to the park since he was staying for the Summer Holidays.

I plopped next to him on the couch to see him focusing on the ground. 'What's up with this boy...?' I started to wonder in my head. I think I waited for a five minutes before breaking the silence. "Do you want to go to park? It's only a short walk for here and I could show you it." I said with a cheery smile. The only reply I got was him looking up at me and giving a small nod. Taking on of his hands in mine, I brought him to Penguin Park.

After we got there we went on the swings first. We didn't talk to each other and I was almost going to say he was mute because he doesn't talk but I know that he isn't since he introduced himself back at the airport. Any time I asked him a question he would only answer with a nod or shake his head in a no manner. Gosh, he seems to be boring until the idea of Hide and Seek came into mind. "Want to play hide and seek? You can hide and I'll look for you! Pinky swear I won't peek." I told him only to receive a nod.

Closing my eyes I started to count to 20.

**Syaoran's POV**

I didn't know where to hide since I've never been here before, but I can hear her counting away... "11...12...13...14..." Looking around for any hiding space I found a tree next to a bench that I could climb and hide in. The leaves would be a great cover for a hiding spot so I decided to climb and sit on one of the branches.

I even adjusted myself so I could see her from where I hide. Once I heard her hit 20 I saw her hurrying around trying to find me. It was funny how she seemed to be confused on my where bouts. Resting on the branch, I could see that it looked like a summer shower was going to come and fast since the sky started to get darker and darker. I think I even called it since seconds later it started to down pour and when I say down pour I mean it like a bucket of water just got dumped over my head because I was soaked to the bones.

Jumping off the branch to ground I looked around for Sakura, I think her name was. I looked all around the park for her until heard a scream as the thunder roared.

**Sakura's POV**

'I'm not scared. I'm not scared.' I kept on muttering to myself. I don't fancy thunder storms and since I could find Syaoran I hide underneath the Penguin Slide to refuge in until the rain subsides. When a thunder roared I screamed my lungs off. Scared out of my witts but mostly scared for Syaoran. What if he was hurt? What if he got lost or even worst kidnapped? My dad would yell at me and ground me for life! I had to scream again because I had to look after him since he was now my friend.

Not realizing that I was crying because of the rain, I started to wipe my cheeks and sniffle. I was scared for him and all I could do was cry because I was helpless. Putting my head between my knees and covering my arms around myself I shivered. It wasn't even night fall but it was cold and so dark the street lights turned on automatically. Another thunder roared and I let out a scream while I sat there crying in fear.

Choking in between my sobs I felt something warm cover me. I was curious to see what it was until my eyes met with Amber. It was him! Excitement filled me as I jumped and wrapped my arms around him, taking him in a hug. "Syaoran! I was so scared for you. I'm sorry I couldn't find you. Promise me you won't leave!" I started saying all at once. Just seeing him next to me was reassuring. I closed my eyes while still holding on to him because with him here I don't think I would be so scared of the thunder storm anymore.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Don't worry Sakura, I promise I'll be here when you need me." I said. I guess that was all she needed to hear because I felt her calm down and her sobbing had stopped. "Do you promise?" I heard her say to me. I laughed because I had just said that I did but I said it again anyway. "Yeah, Sakura. I promise. I'll always be there for you."

**Normal POV**

Just as the two made their promises to each other, the storm had finally passed and both went back home. Hand in hand as laughter filled their ears and smiles brighten each others faces. Both fathers came rushing out of the door of the Kinomoto's residence to look at the two children asking them in unison, "Are you all right?" and in response to their answer the both nodded and went inside to change out of their wet clothing and into something warm so they wouldn't get sick.

From that day on, Sakura and Syaoran had been the best of friends. Of course there were some complications between Touya and Syaoran but that was natural since Touya wants no harm to come to his baby sister. That was his promise to his mother just before she passed away. As the summer passed by it was coming to a closing end and neither Syaoran nor Sakura wanted it to.

"Syaoran, are you ready?" his father asked him. "Yes I am, let's be off father." Syaoran said as he had finished packing his bags. They were all heading back towards the airport where it all began only this time Sakura didn't want to say good bye. Within those four months her friendship with Syaoran had grown into something great and she wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. As both father's shook each others hand in agreement with their new business, Syaoran and Sakura said their final goodbyes.

"I really don't want you to leave. Do you have to leave? You could stay at my house and we could play tricks on onii-chan!" Sakura said with a small laughter. Shaking his head no Syaoran went through his bag and pulled out a little stuff brown bear. "I'll be back someday Sakura, so don't be sad. I made that promise with you that I would always be there for you and so you don't forget that or me here." he said as he gave her the bear. Hearing his father call for him since the plane was now boarding, Sakura gave him a final hug before he made his departure.

* * *

_Present Day_

**Sakura's POV**

It had been 10 years ago since the last time I had seen or even spoke to Syaoran. After that day we had lost contact with one another, even though our father's had a business together. Luckily because of that, I had received the news that Syaoran is coming back to Tomoeda. I wondered if he had changed? Would he even remember me? Are we even friends? But most of the entire only question that lingered on my mind was...

Does he remember our promise?

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Sakura x Syaoran Fan Fiction ever. Please comment/review :) 


End file.
